hl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil Protection
Civil Protection, or the Metro Police Force as they are officially known as, are the volunteer human "thought police" of the Combine-controlled cities, enforcing the will of their alien masters as they are ordered to do. Background Founded shortly after the takeover of the cities by the Combine, the Metro Police Force was organized to combat the threat of civilian insurrection in a way that would not require the direct intervention of the Overwatch Transhuman Arm at every instance, mainly due to the OTA being so rewired as to kill citizens rather than make logical judgements. For this reason, the Civil Protection forces are non-modified humans that have joined voluntarily, either out of genuine sympathy and identification with Combine aims or simple desire to gain better food and living conditions. Lifestyle Civil Protection forces are generally much healthier and fitter that the average citizen, due mainly to the far superior diet granted to them. Compounding the benefits they enjoy is the fact that they live entirely separate from the regular civil populace, dwelling either in the Citadel, Nexus, or occasionally separate apartment wings that are higher in quality than even the dwellings of the Civil Workers' Union, whose dwellings are also separated. Training however, is brutal, with demanding physical labor and hours of memorization for procedures, and codes. Hierarchy As the sole voice of order in the cities in most cases, the power of the Civil Protection forces is second only to the will of the City Administrator. In addition, local MPF leaders are able to request and control OTA units that are deployed in cities in the event of emergency, effectively making them the human-based units given the most authority within the Universal Union's military. Recruit (RCT)- The newly-enlisted personnel of the MPF, they are given no firearms, having to make due with a stunstick. As they are forbidden to leave on patrol, their days consist mainly of basic training from superior officers and the ever-unpopular Ration Duty. 05 The first rank of enlisted, the 05 is issued a sidearm and is given permission to patrol the streets without the authority of superiors. 04- The first 'rank' in the MPF force, an 04 is also issued a sidearm and is given permission to patrol the streets without the authority of superiors. In some servers the 04 rank allows the unit to be assigned a division. IE: APEX 03- A junior NCO among the MPF, the 03 has been promoted due to evidence of leadership qualities, and now holds authority similar to a Corporal in a real-world military. 02- The equivalent of a Sergeant in the real-world military, the 02 has been chosen due to exceptional leadership qualities and an evident lack of empathy for the citizen populace. As such, they are given command of full squads of 3-4 lower-ranking MPF officers, and are tasked with securing and patrolling up to 5 city block's worth of area. In addition, they are permitted to use an MP7 Submachine Gun in the line of duty. 01- The highest rank of Enlisted in the MPF, they are tasked with running the peacekeeping of the city streets on a typical, orderly day. They are therefore the highest rank usually seen in public unless a crisis of some sort is occurring. Officer (OfC)- The highest rank most Civil Protection officers can ever hope to achieve, they are the lowest rank capable of ordering house-to-house raids or any actions that can possibly result in dangerous or life-threatening situtations Elite Protection Unit (EPU)- The first rank of commissioned officer in the MPF, the EPU represents the pinnacle of Civil Protection prowess and ability, holding an extreme deal of loyalty to the Combine's cause. They are issued with a shotgun and are the lowest level that can lead a raid on a house or Resistance strongpoint. Divisional Leader (DvL)- The commander of a Division within the MPF, they are extremely specialized in the area in which they control and are particularly well-suited to the task of leadership. Sectorial Commander (SeC)- The single most powerful individual in the city, second only to the City Administrator, he is the leader of and head of all MPF officers in their sector (city). They alone have the ability to call in strikes of Headcrab Canisters or order the deployment of the OTA. Due to their high value to the city's order, they usually never leave the Nexus for fear of being targeted - In some servers OfC may be after EpU, but it is generally not. Category:Civil Protection